When the fuel injection is performed in an intake passage of an internal combustion engine, there is such a possibility that the fuel may adhere to an inner wall surface of the intake passage. Therefore, if the adhered fuel is evaporated and contained in the intake gas, then the air-fuel ratio of the air-fuel mixture is consequently in an excessively rich state in the internal combustion engine, and any influence may be exerted on the stability of the combustion and the efficiency of the exhaust gas purification by a three way catalyst etc. in some cases. In order to suppress the influence exerted by the fuel adhered to the inner wall surface of the intake passage as described above, for example, as described in PTL 1, a technique in relation to the fuel injection control based on a detected value of a pressure sensor for detecting the pressure in the intake passage is disclosed. In the case of this technique, the pressure change amount in the intake passage and the dead zone value of the sensor during the deceleration are compared with each other to calculate the correction amount of the fuel injection amount. Accordingly, the fuel injection control is performed differently between when the rapid deceleration is performed and when the mild deceleration is performed, and it is intended to suppress the influence of the adhered fuel.